Captured
by EvIl.bUnNeHz
Summary: What if, instead of escaping Morgarath with the Skandians, Will and Evanlyn were brought to the front of the armies, when Morgarath issued his challenge to Halt, will they survive? or is this it? Rated T for violence. Finally Complete!
1. Recap

**Captured**

Sadly everything in side the square brackets are directly from the book and the great author, John Flanagan. I also don't own any of the characters or any of the Rangers Apprentice books(tear).

**Recap: From Book**

[ "Then, as my right before God," he said carefully, making sure he used the exact, ancient words of challenge, "and before all here present, I do so make my challenge to prove my cause right and just to…" He couldn't help hesitating and savoring the moment for a second. "Halt the Ranger." ]

There was only a stunned silence in the clearing. Halt began to urge Abelard forward but was stopped by King Duncan's "NO! Halt stop!"

"I will try, my Lord," Halt said to him grimly. But Duncan placed his hand on Halt's shoulder, to keep him from moving.

He turned toward Morgarath "You can't challenge Halt, he is not a knight," he said. "Actually King Duncan, I am able to challenge anyone, and anyone can challenge me. But as a knight I do not have to accept a challenge, unless it is issued by another knight. But I can choose to accept and I can choose who I will challenge."

"I forbid Halt to accept!" Duncan yelled.

[ Morgarath laughed thinly. "still slinking and hiding then, Halt?" he sneered. "Like all Rangers...". ]

He paused as an idea started to form in his head, "speaking of which… it was an apprentice ranger and a girl that burned my bridge," he said, turning toward his army of Wargals, "bring them forward!"

A sinking feeling gathered in Halts stomach.

The Wargals started to shift aside and form a path. Three Wargals, two holding a struggling Will and the other holding a stunned and petrified Evanlyn, moved to the front of the armies and beside Morgarath.

**The first chapter will come out shortly.**

**Please rate and review. (It would be nice to know how I am doing in my writing, as it is hopefully, my future job)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 1 The choice

**Thank you for the fantastic reviews! :D – CamCam**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story "Captured" ;D **

Chapter 1 – The choice

Complete shock lay on the clearing like a thick blanket, obscuring all sound. The clearing was silent, except for the mumblings coming from the army of wargals.

After a moment, a barely audible, "No!" was whispered by King Duncan. He had had his hopes raised and thrown out the window once already. Then to have them raised again just a little bit, and now this, his daughter, his only daughter. HIS LIFE! Was now in the hands of his greatest enemy.

It was like someone had torn his heart into little pieces and burned it. Of course he felt bad for the apprentice ranger, but his worry didn't even compare. Halt was thinking almost the exact same thing but with the situations reversed. And that was before they knew what Morgarath was scheming.

"Let them go NOW Morgarath!" shouted Sir Rodney, who was the first to gain enough composure to actually say something. Morgarath sneered, "Not even in your dreams, Sir!" he said and bowed mockingly.

Anger and defiance was expected, but never of this scale, and never ever did Morgarath think King Duncan AND Halt would look stunned and petrified.

The voices of the Kings army erupted and filled the clearing, it drowned out Morgarath as he tried to say something. After a couple of minutes, he blew his top. He unsheathed his sword and lay it threateningly across Wills throat who swallowed nervously and tried to pull away, without much luck thanks to the wargals that were holding him still. "SILENCE!" Morgarath bellowed, " If one more person says to let them go, I will kill them instead!"

Both men (Halt & Duncan) had gone pale and wide-eyed with fear and disbelief. They totally believed what they were seeing and hearing – they would never put something like this past Morgarath – it was just that they didn't want to.

Suddenly, a thought struck Morgarath, something he hadn't realized before, and that was totally obvious. He quickly looked at the girl, then to Duncan and back again, he did this a few times to be absolutely sure. The similarity was uncanny, "Oh my Duncan. She's your daughter!" Morgarath laughed at his good fortune. Sudden explosive anger and worry emanated from the King, it weighed down all around the field and it was felt by everyone, with the exception of Halt who still hadn't broke completely through the shock.

Morgarath couldn't understand Halts strong reaction. He had expected something, but this was something else. Nevertheless, he decided it was time to provoke Halt. He sheathed his sword after moving it away from its deadly position at Wills neck, and moved closer to the small boy.

When he was standing directly in front of Will, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up so he could look into his eyes. When he did he saw fear, but the courage and determination was beyond anything he had ever seen, it intrigued him, "What's your name?" asked Morgarath.

Will remained silent, glaring defiantly up at Morgarath. This only served to make him angry, "fine!" Morgarath spat. In a flash, he had Wills saxe knife in his hand, raised above his head.

"I guess I will have to convince you to cooperate" he brought the knife down and lodged it in Wills shoulder, who gasped in pain but still didn't say anything, or even come close to doing so. But that didn't mean someone else wouldn't.

"WILL!" the cry came from both Evanlyn and Halt. Morgarath snickered," so that's your name." Morgarath turned to face Halt, and as he did, he heard a familiar hiss and a rush of air as an arrow flew past his ear, just missing his head.

When he looked back up from where the arrow had been lodged in the ground, he saw Halt, longbow in hand, another arrow already knocked and ready to go. "Don't you dare touch him again!" said Halt in his most deadly voice.

Duncan chose this moment to stop him, "Halt, stop this, put that down, we are at a truce!" he wasn't angry – in fact he probably would have done the same thing, had it been his daughter – he was more trying to reason with him.

Halt turned his icy glare on the King who couldn't help but flinch when their eyes met, but he did lower his bow, '_you can pretend to be strong, but I know you're just relieved it's not your daughter, coward!_' Halt thought angrily. At this very moment, he couldn't stand King Duncan.

While this exchange was happening, Morgaraths eyes were trained on Halt, '_this is very interesting, why do you care so much?_' He thought.

"Will, are you okay?" whispered Evanlyn, her worry evident in her voice. Will turned his brown eyes towards her, and she could tell he was out of it, pain being the main feature in his eyes. The blood kept gushing from the wound in his shoulder, flowing around the knife that was still there. There was nothing anyone could, or would do to help. Evanlyn was being restrained, Halt and her dad were not getting any closer without setting off the wargals who wouldn't help unless ordered to by Morgarath. And the devil himself were the reason they were in this mess. It was even worse because the wargals were still holding Will so he couldn't even help himself.

Morgaraths voice was almost hopeful(if that's even possible) "Ha! The boy is your own apprentice, isn't he?" At this, Halts head snapped back to face Morgarath, he tried to hide his anger, fear and worry, but Morgarath saw his face go pale.

'_This is absolutely fantastic!'_ Thought Morgarath. He had the two single-most important people, of his two greatest enemies! '_What a marvellous day this is turning out to be!'_

His thoughts were interrupted by King Duncan's VERY angry voice, "What do you want Morgarath?!?!"

"What do I want?" he scratched his chin and pretended to think it over. (A/N: CAKE AND ICE CREAM!!!) "Hmm..., I want to give you a choice", he finally answered.

"What kind of choice?" Duncan's voice was cold and steely, but his eyes teared up as he looked over at Cassi and the injured Will.

"A choice of which one you keep, and which one I keep." Morgarath snickered at his ingenious plan.

Shock was splayed all over the kings face. "W-what do you m-mean?" he stuttered. A cold hand clutching his fragile heart.

"Gods, I thought it was totally clear, but you never know I guess". He paused and sighed, then continued, "Well, you, and only you, get to choose which brat you get to have back, and which one I get to keep as my personal anger reliever. It's between the Princess or Will. You get to decide which life is more important." Morgarath let out a thin, eerie laugh filled with triumph.

The watching people all looked at the captives, knowing instantly that, without a doubt, two things were absolutely certain:

One of the prisoners would not be coming home – even though no one doubted which one Duncan would choose - .

And that they would suffer.

"Come on Duncan!" Morgarath said merrily, "we don't have all day!"

King Duncan's eyes – of their own accord – started to tear up. He looked at Halt, who was locked eye to eye with Will. He looked at Evanlyn or Cassandra as he knew her, who was also looking at Will, but she was looking at his shoulder, panicking a bit. And finally, he looked at will, you could tell his injury had taken a toll on him. But the fact that he hadn't passed out from blood loss wasn't what shocked him, it was his eyes, he had a fierce resolve, and courage beyond all possible measure, sparkling and overpowering everything else you would have seen there. And he managed to gasp out, "Save your daughter, I'll be okay".

! The End !

**What did you think was it bad, okay, good. Please let me know!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, so is your opinion on my writing and how I should continue this story!**

**Anything will help thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 2 The unimportant

**I'm so sorry this took so long (stupid life! It's like RAWRRR! You know?)**

**Anyway I hope you like it and that it meets your expectations! Please review!**

**- CamCam**

**Chapter 2 – The unimportant**

'_No Will! Don't throw it all away! Please… I… I need you Will'. _The thought came from many people, though no one could give voice to it, the cold dread seemed to strangle them, leaving them to gasp for the breath that had long since abandoned them.

'_I'm sorry, this is the only way… trust me, I know what I'm doing'._ Thought Will, he knew he was hurting people, but this was the only way to save Evanlyn from Morgarath, especially after getting her captured, he owed her that much.

"No Will, don't do this!" said Evanlyn, she was staring at Will, just managing to choke this out in between the sobs that racked her body. Will turned to look at her and met her tear-soaked and pleading gaze. She tried again to reason with him, "Will, please… you don't have to do this…"

Will didn't say anything, knowing that if he did he would more than likely lose his courage, so he smiled at her. It was a pained smile, forced, but it was genuine. _'I'm sorry!'_ it said.

Halt felt like he couldn't breath, Will had come to mean so much to him, and he failed him, he would never forgive himself, even if, by a miracle, Will made it through this. As he watched his apprentice, his vision started to blur and he felt hot tears course down his cheek, but he made no move to wipe them away. He felt a swell of pride for his apprentice and it was slowly taking over and replacing the fear. Surely Will could pull through this, he deserved to, more than anyone else Halt knew.

Morgarath though, couldn't be happier, in fact it was his first intention that he take the ranger with him, but then the brilliant idea of making Halt and the rest of these people suffer(sad and angry actually) was just too appealing.

Duncan would never forget this moment, this brave, courageous boy had saved him, his army and his daughter numerous times:

He saved his daughter by the bridge – no matter how successful he was, just the fact that she was alive was enough –

He saved his entire army by burning the bridge

By sneaking into Morgaraths camp and finding out about the thorn tree ambush

And he was stabbed in the shoulder by the evil Lord himself, and still had enough courage to sacrifice himself for the kings daughter(the most important one)

He owed this boy more than he could ever dream of(or even begin to thank him for).

Will on the other hand, was thinking the opposite, he thought he was a coward and a failure. Somehow, somewhere in between finding Evanlyn and getting her back to her father, he had managed to get the princess of Araluen into Morgaraths clutches. The worst situation EVER! He was ashamed of himself and he thought , that the least he could do was make sure she was safe, no matter what. Of course he was terrified, but he would never allow his fear to take control of him.

"Well it seems like that's settled then", said Morgarath and after the long stretch of silence that followed Wills decision and Evanlyn's plea, it was just too loud and too happy.

"No, wait!" yelled Halt. Halt turned to king Duncan and in a low voice said, "Sir please let me challenge him. I have to do something, at least try… please!" King Duncan wasn't shocked to say the least, he even expected Halt to charge at Morgarath, firing an arrow as he went. Asking permission was not expected, but the thought of attack and action went along the lines of the reaction Duncan had played in his head, over and over again(and again!). _'At least'_ he thought, _'this is a civilized solution, instead of a massacre'._ He couldn't help a grimace as the last part crossed his mind.

He then realized that Halt was still staring at him and all of the will, courage and determination he had built up, crumbled to dust, denying that it ever existed. He saw the extreme guilt that had mounted in Halt's eyes. Thoughts of what he owed the boy also raced through his mind, _'after all, he is the reason we're all still alive'._ And he couldn't say no, he couldn't even look at Halt, ashamed of the fact that he would have said no, not even tried for the boy. His gaze fell to the ground and he mumbled, "of course, do what you can".

"Thank you, sir"! replied Halt, the relief of being able to act evident in his voice. Upon hearing the gratitude in Halts voice Duncan was plagued by guilt. "Morgarath!" he shouted, "I challenge you to a duel… for the boy".

Wills head shot up and he looked around at his mentor, though he had to blink several times because of his already failing vision. He couldn't believe what e had heard, he could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and quickly blinked them away. As soon as he gained control of his emotions(which took all of 5 seconds) he started thinking of possible ways of escape but only one kept popping into his head.

"HAHAHAH"! Morgarath boomed. "You're too late Halt, I only offer such kindness once! Besides, you were forbidden, remember? I've already got what I wanted, why would I willingly endanger my victory"?

Halts hopes crashed to the ground, you could almost hear them plummeting. His face turned vicious and for a moment, just a moment, Morgarath actually considered handing the boy over but that quickly vanished. He decided it was time to wrap this up before his long time enemy blew his top and just killed him, he wasn't once deceived that Halt couldn't kill him before he could blink.

"Let them go, but make sure the boy stays where he his." He said to the three wargals holding the prisoners. The first mistake.

Will felt the relief immediately as the Wargals released his arms and stepped back. The second mistake. He brought his one hand up to hold his injured shoulder, the wound was fairly small and he realized for the first time that the saxe had not been removed. The third mistake. Will looked up to see Evanlyn moving towards him, but before she could reach him a hand shot out and seized her wrist, making her flinch. It was Morgarath, "I don't think so missy", he said, "You're only to go that way". He pointed towards her father.

"Get going!" he added as she just continued to stare at her personal hero, not moving an inch.

Will noticed and mouthed the word 'go' at her, when she still didn't move, he smiled reassuringly at her and winked.

She nodded slightly and reluctantly turned and started walking away. Morgarath and one of the Wargals stepped forward with her but only Morgarath stopped after a few steps. The final mistake.

The wargal and Evanlyn were halfway, when there was a slight gasp of pain, the shuffling of feet and a yelp of anger and surprise.

Halts head snapped up and Evanlyn turned around as quickly as she could, only to see Will, running at Morgarath, saxe knife in hand. Morgarath barely had enough time to slide his sword out of it's sheath and block Wills attack.

A cloud of dust had risen and blocked the pair from view. The next sound to come crawling from the risen dust chilled them all to the bones.

It was a scream of pain.

****The end****

**Well thank you for reading, sorry if it wasn't great as it was late at night when I typed this out. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Thank you(again) for all of the fabulous reviews! :D **

**Anyway, there will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters left of this story, but if you have any ideas for future stories that you would like to possibly read I would love to hear them! (It would definitely save me the effort of coming up with them on my own, that's for sure!) just kidding! Or am I? ;D**


	4. Chapter 3 Uncertainties

**Omg! I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I promise it will never take this long again!**

**I am pretty sure there will only be one more chapter after this.**

**I hope you like it! Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 3** – Uncertainties

The curtain of dust that covered the clearing slowly began lifting away, revealing the dreaded scene that was hidden behind it. No one breathed, afraid that even the slightest movement could change the outcome. Even the Wargals were frozen in horror, the scream still rang through the clearing, never completely fading.

Halt felt like his heart was going to break right through his chest, he couldn't wait any longer. Not even he knew who the scream had been ripped from.

It felt like hours later when a faint outline was visible, slowly becoming more defined.

Gasps were heard throughout the clearing when they finally made out what awaited them.

'_I… I did it!'_ thought Will. He stepped back, pulling the saxe knife with him, out of Morgaraths chest. He crashed to the ground, the life already having left his eyes(if there was any light in them). Something was wrong though, when Will tried to step back again, his knees buckled and he was aware of an excruciating pain in his stomach.

Will looked down, and saw Morgaraths sword, buried to the hilt in his abdomen. _'Well this sucks'_ thought Will.

Halt didn't waste anytime, as soon as he saw Morgarath fall he had Abelard running for Will. No one stopped him. As soon as he got to the other side of the clearing, he threw himself off his faithful pony and caught Will just as he collapsed.

"Will!" Halt was desperate, just feeling him safe(mostly) in his arms wasn't good enough anymore. No, he had to hear his voice, he had to see his playful brown eyes, but most of all he wanted to know that he would be okay, that he would live. "Will, come on son, wake up… please!"

"H-Halt" it was wheezed out, broken and quiet, but Halt heard it, and it brought him one step closer to sanity.

"Will!"

"WILL!"

Halt looked up to see Horace and Evanlyn coming to kneel at Will's side. Evanlyn took Will's hand in her own and squeezed lightly, while Horace just put his giant hand on Will's uninjured shoulder.

"Come on Will…" Horace whispered in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "Halt, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

Halt bit his lip, trying to come up with something, anything that would give Will the best chance.

Duncan watched the three figures hover over the small boy in Halt's arms until Sir Rodney interrupted his thoughts, "My Lord, what should we do about the Wargals?" His voice wasn't loud or commanding like always, but quiet and sad. Duncan looked at the battle master, for a minute he didn't say anything, just studied the emotions he read on Rodney's face. "Find all of the generals and kill them," Rodney nodded, "Yes Sir!" he said and turned to go.

"Sir Rodney, one more thing," he added.

"Anything, my Lord!"

"Find Jack the healer, we're going to need him" and with that Duncan rode down to see his daughter.

"Cass?" Duncan said as he slid from his battle horse and stood behind Cassandra. She didn't answer. He tried again "Cassi?" he reached a hand down to put on her shoulder, "Don't Touch Me!" she snapped, he recoiled.

"Will, you're going to be alright" whispered Evanlyn, "Halt?" she looked up to meet his eyes.

_'What are we going to do?'_

_ 'I…I don't know'_

_ 'We have to help him'_

_ 'I know'_

Their eyes said it all. There was nothing they could do for him and they knew it. The reality of it him them hard. "I will look at him." The three of them looked up to see Jack, the kings personal healer. Halt shifted aside to make room for him, though he stayed as close as possible, afraid that he might not be there if he got worse. Will needed him and he _would not _leave him, not for anything.

The healer was already lost in his work, taking off Will's shirt to get a better look at his wounds. "Okay, first things first, we need to get rid of this sword, it's causing more damage being there than necessary. Halt you hold his arms down and you young man," he said looking at Horace, "hold down his legs. Princess Cassandra, this is going to hurt him a lot, I need you to comfort him however you can." Nobody wasted any time in moving to follow his orders.

Evanlyn knelt down beside his head, leaning over him trying to block the sword and healer from view, "Will?" she said gently, "Will, can you hear me?" his eyes fluttered open weakly, "Ev…vanl…yn" he whispered. She held her breath as she heard Jack count down from 3 to 1, quiet enough that Will couldn't hear it but loud enough so everyone else could be ready.

It was quick, for everyone but Will. "… 2…**1**!" Will screamed. He struggled for two seconds until he fell unconscious from the pain. Halt winced when he heard Will, it was the one sound he never wanted to hear. "There we go," said Jack, he already had a piece of Will's ruined shirt in his hands, he pressed it against Will's stomach in an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

"Is he going to be alright?" Halts usual patience had long since evaporated, there was no sign of it anywhere. "What can I do? What's going to happen to him?" he fired off question after question, leaving no room to answer. "Halt! Slow down!" he interrupted. "At the moment, I can't tell you if he's going to be alright, it's up to him. And right now you can get him on a horse so I can take care of him better at my office, okay?" Halt nodded and immediately moved Will to Abelards saddle and hopped on behind him. Evanlyn and Horace both stood and watched them go. Hoping for the best.

"How is he doing?" Halt asked as Jack walked into the waiting room, he had been in there for two hours, which left Halt, Horace, Evanlyn, Alyss, Jenny, George and King Duncan – who had all arrived after hearing the bad news – to sit and worry and wonder if anything had gone wrong. "Don't worry, he's fine for now, it was rough, but I finally got him to stabilize. "you can go see him now."

The seven of them crowded in. Multiple gasps were heard when they saw all the tubes, needles and the mask that were all connected to Will. The relief they felt though, was short lived. The steady rhythm of the heart monitor quickly picked up and went from rhythmatic to sporadic, seven pairs of eyes whipped towards the machine, just as the last pair of eyes hit it, the sporadic beeping flowed into one long, never-ending beep. All eyes opened wide in shock, their owners all frozen to the spot.

**Okay well That's the end of this chapter, I tried to compromise between the people who wanted a bad ending and the people who wanted a good ending(for the Morgarath part anyway)**

**I hope that was a good cliffie, I was gonna leave it at a part where Will was okay and Morgarath was dead but I have that evil side of me too and it is slowly taking over bit by VERY LARGE bit. :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, this was my favorite chapter to write(got the last part after watching 'Grey's Anatomy' – awesome show by the way).**

**Reviews are always welcome and if you have any ideas as to how I should continue I would love to hear it!**


	5. Authors Note

Authors note - The heart Monitor

Okay so here is the deal, a lot of people have commented on why there was a heart monitor in the time era well yes I put it there for suspense and because thats what keeps me motivated to write the next chapters(cliffhangers) anyway back to the deal I like the chapter the way it is but I don't want to really mess up what Mr. Flanagan has come up with so I am going to, for the chapter I just put up, re-write the ending to fit the era, don't get me wrong I am not deleting the chapter I have up (cuz I love it and thats what really counts) but if I get 5 or over reviews of people telling me to write a different medical stand-point cliffie, I will put time and effort to write it normally.

I hope you think this is an okay idea, and I really appreciate the honesty in my reviews alot(cuz how do I improve my story if I don't know what to improve on?) Anyway thats my idea, you guys get to choose what happens from here and I'm glad someone enjoys my story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Thanks again!

- CamCam


	6. Chapter 3 Ending Rewrite

Chapter 3: ending rewrite

"How is he doing?" Halt asked as Jack walked into the waiting room, he had been in there for two hours, which left Halt, Horace, Evanlyn, Alyss, Jenny, George and King Duncan – who had all arrived after hearing the bad news – to sit and worry and wonder if anything had gone wrong. "Don't worry, he's fine for now, it was rough, but I finally got him to stabilize. "you can go see him now."

The seven of them crowded in. Multiple gasps were heard when they saw the many bandages wrapped around Will's thin frame. Halt's eyes quickly moved to Will's chest to check his breathing, - being a ranger, he was taught to always check someone's breathing first because it was so very vital to living. – it was shallow, and you could tell that each breath brought excruciating pain, but he was holding on. Halt comforted himself with that small, simple fact, while he quickly checked his apprentice's condition as a whole. He was pale from blood loss, his cheeks were burning red which meant he had a fever and he was clammy, so overall he wasn't as bad as Halt ad originally thought.

"Will? Can you hear me?" Halt looked over to see Alyss, bent over Will, worry sketched all over her face. Halt was surprised to see Will's eyes flutter open weakly in response, "H…al…t."

"I'm right here Will," said Halt rushing over to replace Alyss at Will's side and taking his hand, "are you okay Will?" But Will didn't say anything else, his eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath. Halt kept waiting for the shaky breath back in, but it never came. Halt started to panic, "**WILL!**"

**Okay so there it is I hope this makes it all better!**

**The last chapter should be out soon too definitely in the next two weeks!**

**And for all those people who are lucky enough to read the authors note at the end I have a treat to put you at ease(DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!) I am going to tell you now: I do not kill main characters(I can't believe you thought I was capable of such things!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this ending please bear with me for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 4 Choices

"Hello? Is anybody there?. . . Hello?"

A 15 year old boy with brown shaggy hair walked through pure white nothingness, no doors, windows, nothing at all.

"Can anybody hear me?" he yelled, the wite abyss echoed back.

He kept walking, hoping to come across something more. Eventually, when he felt like he had been walking for hours, he saw two somethings in the distance and he ran toward them.

The closer he got the more clear they became and soon, he was standing in front of two doors. The first door had a man and woman holding hands on it. The second door had all of his friends on it. The point was clear.

He wanted to run to the door with all of his frriends on it so badly it almost hurt but he felt a strong, almost magnetic pull towards the other door, the one with the man and his wife. He had never met those two before but he automatically knew exactly who they were, his parents.

He knew he had to make a choice, and soon, but his head was saying one thing while his heart was saying another.

He made a choice and ran for the door with. . .

Halt was pacing. Again. And if he didn't stop soon Gilan was sure he was going do something violent. Anything would work really, he just needed to _**make. Halt. Stop. Pacing.**_

He couldn't put all the blame on Halt though, it was Will's fault too, infact the more he thought about the more he knew it was **all** Will's fault. Six days and he still had not woken up, not showed any sign other than breathing that he was even still with them.

He heard Halt sigh, stop pacing and sit down in the chair beside Will's bed. Gilan stifled a groan, he knew the pattern, Halt would sigh, sit down(for five seconds flat), give a growl of sorts when Will still wouldn't move, stand up and begin pacing(for ten minutes) and then start all over again.

This time though was different, it had been seven seconds(gilan was counting) and Halt still hadn't stopped studying Will, in fact, he was paying more attention than ever before. Gilan was about to ask if something was wrong when he heard a soft groan. Gilan knew immediately that it wasn't Halt, but the boy on the bed.

Gilan raced over to the bed and heard Halt say quietly, "Will?" Another groan. "Will, can you hear me? Open your eyes Will!``

Halt and Gilan almost jumped for joy when Will`s eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened, ``Halt. . .``

``I`m here Will, your okay. . . your okay`` Halt was beeming from ear to ear, which actually gave Will the creeps. Gilan had never seen him so happy and relieved.

``Gilan. . . please tell me Halt has been kidnapped and replaced by an extremely happy look alike!``

Gilan laughed so hard his stomach hurt for hours afterward.

The three weeks passed by very peacefully for Will, too peacefully in fact, Will was getting very bored. The week after he woke up, Will was forced to stay at the healers, the next week was spent building up his strength again, slowly, but surely.

The third week was a bit more entertaining, King Duncan held a banquet in Will's honour, thanking him for everything he did for Redmont. He even tried apologizing but Will wouldn't let him, insisting that he wouldn't have wanted him to do it any other way.

Evanlyn and Will had grown extremely close, much to Alyss's displeasure but apart from that nothing in Redmont had changed.

Will couldn't have been happier to go back to the everyday lige of an apprentice ranger.

**!THE END!**

I know it was a poopy ending but I finally decided that it neede to go up, I apologize profusely for having waited so long to get the last chapter up. Anyway I am glad this story is finally finished, I am thinking of starting another story with the same part of the story but instead of Will killing Morgarath he is taken back and trained in the art of killing by The evil Lord himself. . . please let me know what you think!

Once again criticism and reviews are always welcomed!

~evilbunnehz


End file.
